When Life Gives You Lemons
by xxjamiibabiixx
Summary: Follow the band through the ups and downs of life as famous people, see break ups, make ups and family troubles. Obviously I suck at summaries. I feel like it's a good story. Having trouble ending it, so it's temporarily discontinued until I can figure out just how I'd like to end it.
1. Life As We Know It

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's charecters, I only own this story plot.**

It was the middle of senior year, lemonade mouth had done summer tours every summer after they formed freshman year. Lemonade mouth was known world wide, the band was in its prime. But everything changes when you become famous, the band is soon to learn that.

"Love bug?" Wen looked into Olivia eyes.

"Yes Pooh bear?" Olivia smiled and kissed when quickly.

"Promise we won't let the fame get to us. Promise you'll stay your beautiful, loving, caring self." Wen gazed deeply at her.

"Promise, and you promise you'll stay your loving, dorky, energetic self." She replied.

"Promise." He replied as they stared at the clouds in the sky.

* * *

><p>The group was at school eating lunch and discussing different things in life.<p>

"My mom bought me a new guitar and told me to get a boyfriend like ever normal teenage girl." Stella chirped, the group laughed along with her.

"Does she not know that your not into boys?" Charlie asked in a polite tone.

"I told her six months ago, her reply? That's great honey, I'm busy working on a new molecular structure for work, please be quite dear." Stella said as she mimicked her mom.

"Wow I wish I had parent's that ignored me, my Dad interrogates me every night when I get home. Mo where have you been? School dad. Where you with boys? Well yea, i go to a pubic school there tends to be boys there. Why do you mock me?" Mo groaned.

"At least he cares mo." Scott hugged her.

"Grandma keeps bugging me about not being home for Wennie. It a fricken cat Grandma, a kitten to be exact, I play with her every night, she sleeps in my bed, it's not like she's awake for more than a couple hours while I'm gone, cat's sleep like 18hours a day." Olivia expressed her anger.

"You named your cat after your boyfriend? LAME." Stella teased.

"Well to be far, at the time he was just a friend and not my boyfriend, and I felt like it was the far thing to do, he was kind enough to think of me and get me another cat to help me cope, with the fact that Nancy died. So I named her Wennie, it's not that bad is it?"Olivia started to second guess her name choice.

"No it's totally cute Liv, we all new you two were gonna get together. That's way adorable though." Mo smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mo, go put these on and get to hair and make up." Leo the photographer handed Mo a pretty sexy outfit. A ultra mini sequined black dress with knee high boots. Mo got dressed and got makeup on. She never knew what a shoot would entail until she got there.<p>

"So whats this shoot for Leo?" She asked the photographer, her agent was sitting next to him.

"Extacy, it's a new nightclub and they want a hot young couple to promote them." The photographer replied.

"If they like what they see their gonna sign you as their permanent spokes persons, it's a guaranteed two year gig, maybe longer."Melly her agent replied.

"That's great. Who's the male going to be?" Mo asked out of curiosity.

"He a handsome young man, very nice, his name is-" She was cut off.

"Oh my god Mo?" A familiar voice yelled, Mo turned to be face to face with.

"Ray Beech, the nightmare from freshman year?" She groaned.

"You know we still go to school together, right?"Ray questioned.

"I try to forget."She replied as they were told to get in position.

"Okay let's start with Mo leading Ray towards the 'dance floor' which will be added in after the shoot, Mo needs to look seductive, Ray needs to look proud like he's gonna get lucky." As the photographer was saying this Mo groaned.

"Really!" Mo was annoyed.

"Dude I'm not the same person I was freshman year, we could be friends if you'd give it a shot." Ray replied.

"SHUT UP!" Leo said getting flustered.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Scott were hanging out at the Burger Hut. There was a tv with the news on.<p>

"This just in, is the Lemonade Mouth hottie Mo cheating on long time boyfriend and band mate with Singer/model Ray Beech? These stunning pictures were just sent to us." The TV streamed a bunch of pictures of the two leaving the photo shoot in the clothes they were given, and go to a local cafe drinking smoothies and sharing a jumbo muffin.

"What the hell?" Scott screamed.

"Dude I'm sure its nothing." Charlie tried to be supportive. Right then the two walked in to the Burger Hut.

"Scott!"Mo flagged him down.

"Hey, so guess who I'm working with on a shoot?"She pointed to the blond behind her.

"I saw."Scott pointed to the TV.

"What the hell?"Mo yelled as she saw the pictures scroll across the screen.

"It's totally not like that, we are just friends babe." She reassured.

"Yea bro, friends and colleagues." Ray replied.

* * *

><p>"WEN!" Sydney yelled for her teenage step son.<p>

"Yea Syd?" Wen replied walking through the house to meet her in the kitchen.

"Your father has to go on a work trip to Florida, and your sister is going with him. He thought leaving us here would give us a chance to 'bond' more, but I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be uncomfortable spending a week alone with me, because if you would your little sister can stay home."Sydney explained.

Wen no longer hated Sydney, they kind of just accepted each other and went on with life. Wen's dad had been trying to get them to be friends for a long time, they just never cared about having a friendly relationship as long as they weren't butting heads.

"No that's fine, it's important to him that we 'bond' and he's not going to stop until we do, so

why not." Wen replied and he saw a smile build on Sydney's face.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Wen, this means a lot to me too." She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Olivia, I need to have a serious talk with you." Her grandma said as she sat the mashed potatoes down.<p>

"Yea grandma?" Olivia was hoping it wasn't a talk about grandma's will, her grandma wasn't that old but she worried about Olivia's safety if something should happen.

"You and the young man you are hanging out with all the time." She started.

"His name's Wen, and we are dating grandma." Olivia giggled.

"Well any hoot, I know you two have become very close and I want to remind you, to never do anything you don't want to do, and always use protection when you do start doing those things Olivia, you are my only grandchild and I'm too you to be a great grandma." The women who was only fifty told her grand daughter.

"Grandma!" Olivia groaned at the women.

* * *

><p>Stella was practicing her guitar when her mom came up stair to talk to her.<p>

"Stella your dad's job has asked him to move to Spain for the next three years." Stella's mom started.

"What I can't move again, I have half a year left of high school, plus the band and my friends." Stella started to freak out.

"Calm down, your dad is going and I chose to stay here with my job until your down with high school and college or until you decide to get your own place, and your brothers have been given the choice of moving to Spain or staying here, they have not decided yet. I love you Stella and I know you do not want to and you shouldn't have to move." Her mom explained.

"Oh thank you mom." Stella sighed in relief.

**So this is a really long chapter it's just because I needed to get my ducks in a row to be able to continue the story. Only constructive criticism and positive comments, no rude remarks just for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy it, the new chapters will probably be shorter. This is one of my first writings. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Rated T just to be safe.**


	2. Awkward

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**Hayleyfan11-thanks for your review, and the beginning is rushed a bit, I have problems with starting stories, because I know what I want to happen just don't know how to get there. Mo is the part that is rush mostly, part of that is i feel like she has the most pressure on her from her family, to her friends, to her long term boyfriend, and I know more of how I want to bend and twist her character, the others I'm still thinking, so i partially wanted to start with her since I have more of an Idea ya know? I don't know if that makes since. I felt like in the movie itself she was the one expected to please everyone more so than the other because of the fact that she has a very distinct cultural/religious back ground. I'll shut up now and continue the story.**

"It feels nice wearing sweats with my hair up in mess and no make up." Mo smiled twirling around freely.

"And you still look like a super model." Olivia sighed.

"Yea your fricken gorgeous." Stella replied, she was sporting a purple streak in place of what use to be blond hair.

"So Grandma gave me 'the talk'." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Isn't she like two years to late?" Stella blurted out.

"No, Wen and I haven't been intimate yet." Olivia's face flushed.

"Really?" Mo asked surprised.

"Really." Olivia stated.

"Kudos to you Goldie locks." Stella smiled.

"Stella the Chinese food is here." Stella's mom shouted.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood outside of Wen's house waiting for someone to answer the door.<p>

"Hi Charlie." Sydney smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello Sydney." Charlie replied as she welcomed him in.

"Wen and Scott went to get the pizza. They should be back any minute." Sydney replied as she walked into the kitchen. Charlie felt awkward, he always felt awkward around friends' parents, especially being alone with them.

"Oh thanks." Charlie replied walking into the living room. Ten minute's passed and finally Wen and Scott were back.

"Charlie you made it. Let's turn on a horror movie." Wen said as he slammed the pizza on the coffee table, excited.

"Do it." Scott replied putting down the two liter of mountain cola fizz.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with you and Ray and those pictures?" Olivia asked she twirled her chopsticks in the vegetable lo mien.<p>

"We're working together on a few photo shoots." Mo said looking at her sweet and sour chicken.

"Really because I usually don't avoid eye contact when I'm just "working" with a girl." Stella replied.

"It's nothing he's just sweet, and not the total creep he use to be." Mo replied.

"Boys like him never change and you can't fall for him, your with Scott." Olivia lectured.

"I know, I'm not falling for him. It's just nice to be around someone so bold. Scott is a go with the flow kind of guy. It's fun to be around some one who makes things happen." Mo half mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Scott said as he tripped with the open two litter that flew up in the air and quickly coated Charlie in a thick coat of stickiness.<p>

"Aw man, I gotta go home and shower." Charlie groaned.

"Just use my shower and then put the clothes you brought to sleep in on." Wen suggested and pointed to the steps.

"Oh okay dude." Charlie went upstairs and stepped in the shower. He showered and turned the water off and stood their for a moment soaking up the steam. Sydney came upstairs from the pool and walked into the bathroom stripped down and slid open the shower door.

"Ah."She shouted when she saw the naked teenager.

"Shit." He shouted throwing his hands over his man hood to hold it down.

"I'm so sorry, I just came upstairs, I didn't even here the shower going, it's not going. Why are you standing wet and naked in a turned off shower?" Sydney went from shocked to confused.

"Well I showered the sticky soda off of me, and then I took a minute to just stand here clearing my head before heading back down stairs." Charlie replied staring at Sydney.

"Oh well um yea, well I'll leave you to um get dressed. Just knock on the door down the hall when your done so I know the showers free." He stared at her naked body as she walked out, he couldn't help his teenage hormones.

**So once again constructive criticisms or nice reviews only no hateful reviews just for the hell of it. So hopefully this chapter isn't too fast, I wanted to slow this down and just get a little more of a friendly vibe of this chapter, because this story is still about the band as a whole as a band as well as individuals. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much of a filler only chapter. Next chapter should be better since I'm watching lemonade mouth to help get the mindset, that's how I started this story.**


	3. Ba Ba Black Sheep

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot. Also I don't own any shows, characters, or costume idea's from this chapter.**

**Hayleyfan11-thanks again, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm always nervous to read the reviews cause I'm waiting for someone mean who's just going to be rude about things and totally kill my confidence in this story.**

**This chapter is special, because I normally sit on a new chapter a day or too before I post it but I feel really confident about it so I've reread it twice and I'm going to post it only hours after writing it. hopefully not a big mistake.**

"Hey Sydney, Olivia's birthday is coming up, what should I get her?" Wen asked nervously.

"Jewelry or something that you know would mean the world to her, something that could only come from you. Kind of like when you gave her that kitten." Sydney said awkwardly, she wasn't sure if Wen knew about her and Charlies encounter. "Oh my gosh, go to Stuff An Animal and make her some totally cute and adorable stuffed animal. You could make one that looks like her or something she'd understand as a metaphor for your love for her."

"Sydney, that's brilliant. Thank you. " Wen knew exactly what he was going to get her. Wen left for the mall to make her present.

* * *

><p>Stella was texting Maci, a girl from the school theatre club.<p>

_Maci: I mean yea but r u like ready 4 tht? _

_Stella: Absolutely. You should come 2 our next show, we're playing this teen club called TeenDream._

_Maci: No way I love that place._

_Stella: It's one week from saturday, on Halloween night. Don't forget2dress up._

_Maci: Fer Shur. C U Then! Peace._

_Stella: Laterz._

* * *

><p>Olivia was shopping for a Halloween costume for Lemonade Mouths up and coming show.<p>

"Olivia." Ray came up behind her.

"Ray Beech. Hello?" It was impossible for Olivia to be mean, to anybody, ever.

"How's it going Goldie locks?" Ray twirled a piece of her hair.

"I mean, you know, good. Turn eighteen the night of our show. You?" She replied scanning the outfits in front of her.

"Great, you know I'm working with Mo. So your band kinda went real viral real quick freshman year, that's great. Your a wonderful singer you know." Ray smiled.

"Thanks, you, you should come to our show Saturday. Oh but wear a costume, everyone is, it's going to be great. A real fun time." Olivia said still scanning costumes.

"Oh defiantly, sounds fun. That one." Ray pointed to an outfit Olivia had picked up several times. An attractive but not trashy costume.

"Yea." Olivia took it up to the counter and paid for it.

* * *

><p>The gang was back stage about to go on .<p>

Stella was dressed as Velma from Scooby-Doo.

Wen was dressed as Ron Weasly from Harry Potter.

Olivia dressed as Pebble's from the Flintstones.

Charlie was dressed as the Johnny Depp version of Willy Wonka.

Mo was dressed in an 80's party girl style.

Scott was dressed as a Pirate.

The crowd was dressed up and dancing and chanting along with the band. Having a good time, the band was wrapping up the first half of their set getting ready to take a break. Wen grabbed the microphone from Olivia.

"Hey every buddy now as some of you may know, today is my wonderful girlfriends birthday. Come up here Pebbles and hold the microphone so I can go get your present." Wen shouted to the crowd and Olivia. Wen ran back stage and grabbed his present and came back on stage.

"Here you go Olivia." He kissed her and handed her a present. Olivia unwrapped it and hugged Wen.

"Oh thank you. Its so cute." Olivia looked at the little black sheep with pink bows around its ear's.

"It's Baba, the black sheep. Do you remember first grade when you were wearing a pink dress and pink bows in your hair and you started singing baba black sheep and you got so nervous you puked?" Wen smiled as Olivia started to get teary eyed.

"Yes, and you and the rest of the class laughed at me." She smiled, no one besides them would understand why this was something to remember. It was the day Wen and Olivia first met.

**Okay so I put their Halloween costume's in because I wanted Stella to be Velma just because the same actress played both and I didn't want to only mention her costume. I put a lot of heart into this chapter, I watched lemonade mouth twice just trying to get this chapter done and out and done well. I feel like this chapter turned out well, a good mix of the individuals as well as the band as a whole. I felt like taking something that was mentioned in the movie (Olivia puking during a first grade performance of ba ba black sheep) and turning it into a sentimental part of the story would help better connect the characters from the movie to the now older characters of this story. I'll shut up now, as always compliments and constructive criticism only no hateful comments just because. please and thanks.**


	4. Holiday Trouble

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**Hayleyfan11-I knew I'd miss something, even though I really did reread it twice. well damn, oh well.** **Mistakes happen, no body's perfect, lol.**

The band sat at lunch in the schools courtyard, rambling on about their weekend and what they were doing for Thanksgiving next week.

"My dad's going out of town on a business trip, my little sister is going with him, she's officially being home schooled because she has some sort of anxiety issues since my mom left. Every time my dad leaves to go to work, she starts crying and shaking and pee's herself. I guess she's afraid he's going to leave us like my mom did." Wen said irritated.

"Again? How long are they going to be gone for this time?" Scott asked.

"Two months. So I gotta ask a favor of you Olivia." Wen sounded embarrassed.

"No problem, what do you need?" She replied.

"Instead of me coming to your house for Thanksgiving, is there anyway you and your grandma can come to my house. See Sydney's parents live to far away for her to go to their house and she's never had a Thanksgiving alone before. So I told her I'd stay. And she already bought everything and was freaking out about how everything is going to be wasted and stuff. I mean she was in tears about it." Wen said awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh, no, Grandma would love to come over, she misses the family Thanksgivings we had when mom was alive. so what are the rest of you doing for Thanksgiving." Olivia smiled.

"Spending it with my mom she's freaking out because Dad and the boys haven't called in two months. I tried to tell her it's because the hours are different and what not. She's convinced he's mad at her about something."Stella replied.

"Mo and I are spending it together with my family, right?" Scott turned to Mo.

"Uh, yea. We are, I just have a quick meeting with my agent that morning and then straight to your house." Mo said awkwardly.

"What? You seriously have a meeting on Thanksgiving? Damn." Scott was mad.

"Anyway what are you doing for Thanksgiving Charlie?" Mo changed the subject.

"Uh nothing, My family is going to my grandma's but I'm not welcome because she doesn't approve of my choice of being in a band. Something about being a 'no good drug ridden lazy ass bum who's never going to go anywhere in life.'"Charlie replied.

"What has she never met you? Your nothing like that?" Stella blurted out.

"Well dude, come over and hang out with us." Wen offered.

"I don't want to intrude on you and Olivia time." Charlie stated.

"No come on, it's no problem, it'll be fun." Olivia pleaded.

"If you guys are cool with it, I guess I'll come." Charlie replied.

* * *

><p>Mo was texting Ray.<p>

_Ray: So did u hear? We find out with n the next couple of weeks if we get the contract w/club Extacy._

_Mo: No way. I'm super nervous. I hope we get it. It'll be the 1st big modeling job I've booked._

_Ray: Same here. I miss u._

_Mo: Awe I miss u2, we def need to hang. Like super soon._

_Ray: What about 2morrow? We could go 2 the mall or something._

_Mo: No Band practice&then Scott and I r hanging out. How bout wednesday?_

_Ray: Sure, we can chill at the mall, food court chinese is the best._

_Mo:kk, c u then. ;)_

_Ray: =]_

* * *

><p>"Mom can I have a friend over for thanksgiving?" Stella asked as her mom was looking over work materials.<p>

"Who?" Her mom replied.

"Maci, we've you know, been talking a lot lately." Stella said.

"Sure why not, your father doesn't love me, at least you've got friends." Her mother sulked.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey you."<p>

"It's been a long time since I've seen you around."

"Busy, with school and stuff."

"Well are you to busy to go back to my place and get busy, like the good old days."

"Absolutely not, let me just text my friend and tell them I can't hang out. Then we can go and have a fun time, what are you up to these days, Ray?"

"You know school, my band and modeling."

* * *

><p><em>Maci: Sorry Stell, something came up, can't hang 2day. C u on .<br>_

** Hope you liked. as always constructive criticism or nice comments only no hateful reviews. **


	5. Thanksgiving

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**A/N-if you haven't noticed, I adjusted the time of year of the story, originally i said it was the middle of senior year, I adjusted it for the better of the story. **

**Glemonademouthwizards-thank you for your review, they are together, and I do plan on keeping them that way.**

**Hayleyfan11-I knew you wouldn't like that, but I had something else planned but I decided to put it off until further down the line because it was two big this early in the story, but a bump in the road of a potential relationship fit well..**

**On to the story.**

_Maci: I sorta slept with someone..._

_Stella:what? who was she?_

_Maci: She was actually a he, and it was a big mistake, it was an old flame that I ran n2 and we just kind fell4eachother again, but it was awful and it should of never happened. I'm sorry._

_Stella: I thought u liked girls? What happened._

_Maci: u are the first 1, and I thought maybe I was just angry at the world and sleeping with him would decide for me._

_Stella: Well?_

_Maci: I like u alot, I really do. I don't even have feelings for him._

_Stella: Promise?_

_Maci: Promise. I'll be over n 2 hours, ok?_

_Stella: c u then =]_

* * *

><p>"Mo, it's nice to see you." Tracey, her agent smiled offering her a seat.<p>

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Mo half asked half replied.

"I've got some big news Mohini." She smiled.

"What?" Mo was ready to bounce off the walls.

"The owners of the up and coming club have signed contracts. They want you guys, also, a few other companies are interested in the two of you as a set. So I have a meeting with Ray's agent next week." Her agent replied.

"That's amazing, but is that all, I have Thanksgiving with my boyfriends family and I promised I wouldn't be late."

"Have fun, your schedule is about to get pretty busy." Her agent smiled.

* * *

><p>Charlie arrived at Wen's house, happy to have someone to spend Thanksgiving with. He knocked on the door remembering the event's of the last time he was here. It was embarrassing completely.<p>

"Hi Charlie." Sydney smiled. "Wen is over at Olivia's, her grandma needed help with something before they could come over. So Wen went to help them."

"Oh okay." Charlie replied as he walked in the house. "So how are you?"

"Lonely." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Charlie said softly.

"Wonderfull." Her eye's went wide and she faked a smile.

"How's Wen's dad?" Charlie said making light conversation.

"A jerk. Who leave's me here alone all the time. Doesn't love me. Doesn't even look at me anymore. Probably cheated with that whore from his office." She started out angry and ended in tears.

"Your beautiful, why wouldn't he love you. He's not dumb enough to cheat on you." He said awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"Oh thanks your such a sweet kid." She threw her arms around him in an effort to hug him. Charlie tensed up.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Gram really doesn't have anything for you to do. She just wanted to ask if there was anything she need to avoid talking about. Or anything she need to bring tonight." Olivia felt bad.<p>

"Avoid my dad as a topic. Sydney is taking all of his business trips pretty personally lately. She freaks out just about every time he's mentioned. There isn't anything you need to bring." Wen informed Olivia's grandma.

"Okay, thank you honey. We should probably get going." Olivia's grandma replied sweetly.

* * *

><p>Scott paced in his room growing pissed at his girlfriend, she still wasn't there and it was almost time for dinner.<p>

"Baby brother don't worry, she's probably just running late." Scott's sister informed him, she was 23 and pregnant with twins.

"She's screwing Ray, I know she is." Scott shouted.

"The celebrity life involves the paparazzi trying to make something out of nothing." She sighed,

"Yea, I guess, your probably right."

"Scott, Tessa it's time to eat." Their mom yelled. Scott walked out to find Mo walking in the house. She ran over and kissed him.

"We got the contracts with the club. It's my first major modeling job. ahh." She squealed, Scott tried to ignore the fact that she said we.

"That's great Mo." He hugged her tight, he never wanted to let go.

**I'm aware this chapter is lacking a lot. It's slow and not very good, I've sort of had writers block, and I guess I thought if i wrote a chapter, even if its an awful chapter, that it'll move the story a long just a bit and help me out of this slump. I have wonderful idea's for later chapters I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. As always, no hateful comments. constructive criticism and happy comments allowed.**


	6. Christmas Disaster,New Year's Relaxation

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**Sorry about the last chapter sucking, I needed to get it out of the way to move the story along.**

It was New Year's Eve Day, the gang was going to spend it at Scott's family Cottage in the woods. They all had pretty tough Christmas's and needed away from people and family for awhile, so they were going to spend the weekend up there. The gang was on there way up there, in Scott's minivan, he borrowed it from his mom, they sat in silence thinking of the troubles Christmas had brought each of them.

Olivia had visited her Dad in jail with her Grandma. Everything was going well until her father had made a remark about her dead mother. They had divorced right before she died, it was a bitter divorce. Olivia burst in to tears at the remark and her grandma went off on her dad. It ended with Olivia telling him she regretted ever writing him and she never want to see him again. Olivia's grandma told her son he could forget about ever getting another dime from her, not even when she died, which wasn't going to be soon.

Wen's father had Skyped Sydney, telling her that he was going to open up a new office in Alaska and would be gone another month at least. Sydney told him off, throwing around the words, lying cheating bastard. She then drank her self into a stupor and stayed that way for three days.

Scott's sister lost one of the twin's during labor which took it's toll on their whole family. His sister had to be put on a psych watch. His mother sobbed and prayed and sobbed some more. His father left the house and went to go express his anger at a bar playing darts and drinking his sorrows away. Scott himself was upset but was also the only one sane enough to remember to feed the dog and pay the phone bill and visit his sister with a few comfort foods and a bunch of baby items that his new found niece would need. Scott also made the funeral and burial arrangement. Scott was the only one who could bare to look at and hold the singular child, so he spent three days with the newborn until his sister recovered mentally.

Mo had told her parents that she no longer planned on going to college. Her father then informed her that she could live under their house until graduation but the day after she needed to move out. He shouted at her for being a disgrace and a failure and for turning into a whore. Mo retorted saying that modeling did not make her a whore, the pictures were posed and that was it. He shook his head while her mother cried out that she was raised better than that.

Charlie sat at home on Christmas with his family. They opened Presents and ate dinner, then Charlies brother Tommy announced his engagement to a girl he had been dating since high school. She wasn't there because she was with her own family telling the same news. Charlie was use to being ignored when Tommy was around. Then when Charlie heard his mom and dad talking alone in the kitchen he was sent over bored. 'Maybe Charlie will find a girl one day.' His mom defended. 'He's gay, no teenage boy show's that little interest in girls if their straight.' his dad shouted. 'he's a late bloomer, it's not his fault.' his mom replied.

Stella's dad had come home as a surprise for the boy's and Stella. Stella's mom glowed when she saw Mr. Yamada. He then informed her he would be at a hotel and that he'd pick the kid's up on the twenty seventh to go back home. When she asked why he wasn't staying at the house, he pulled her aside and told his wife he was filing for divorce. She threw a can of soda at him and told him to get out. Stella asked him why he wanted a divorce and his reply was a vague, 'its just not working anymore'.

This was why the gang needed alone time, time to just chill and not deal with family. Time to get away from their problems and troubles. Time to just be teenagers and friends.

* * *

><p>Stella and Scott had made sure to bring lot's of alcohol for their weekend in the woods. It was about eight when they finally arrived at the cute cabin, it was large. Everyone rushed into the house claiming room's and unpacking hurriedly. They then scrambled for snack's and finally met in the living room to discuss what to do.<p>

"We could play a drinking game." Stella smiled pulling a bottle of tequila out of her bag. Every one besides Scott gasped in shock, Scott and Stella had kept the alcohol a secret.

"What? No that's crazy, I'm not drinking." Mo shouted rather loudly.

"Goody two shoes." Stella retorted.

"I've only ever drank beer." Charlie confessed.

"I've never drank alcohol, my dad and Sydney don't even drink." Wen admitted.

"Tell me that's Tequila."Olivia said, shocking the entire room.

"Wait a minute, you've drank before?" Stella questioned.

"More importantly, you've drank Tequila?" Scott added confused.

"Yea, when your dad goes to jail month's after he divorced your dying mother, you kind a start to find new way's to deal with that. Alcohol works." She announced, no one could believe Olivia had ever done anything bad.

"The girl who wont even change in the locker room has had Tequila before?" Mo questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

"So who's in." Scott asked.

"Fine." Mo replied.

"I'm in." Wen added.

"What's the game then?" Charlie asked.

* * *

><p>After a few hour's of drinking and playing random games, they were already for bed. Wen and Olivia were sleeping in separate room's, Olivia had a strict no sex policy, her and Wen had managed to have some low key making out, but every time he tried to touch her intimately she stopped it. Stella was passed out on the couch, Charlie on the chair. Mo and Scott were in the master bedroom getting very intimate, this was a first for them, seeing as normally Mo's dad was calling or texting her every five minute's when she wasn't at home.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning many of the teens woke up with migraines and hangovers like never before. Mo couldn't stop giggling, thinking about her and Scotts first time. The rest of the weekend was spent pretty much the exact same way. The gang had achieved what they went their for, rest, relaxation, and forgetting their problems.<p>

**So the first part of this chapter is the most important part, that and the Mo and Scott thing. As always, please only positive or constructive criticism only nothing hateful. The up and coming chapters should get better.**


	7. Emotional Overload

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**Hayleyfan11-thank you. I kinda needed those two so-so chapters to set up for the rest of the story.**

It had been about a month after their New Year's Weekend in the woods. Scott was home alone when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, went to the door and saw his sister's car leave the driveway. He looked down to see two bag's, his beautiful niece in a car seat and a note taped to it. Scott picked up the note reading it in astonishment.

_Dear family,_

_ I tried, I really did, I tried to love this baby, I tried to not blame it for the others death, but I just couldn't. I can't love a baby who killed it's sister. Here's diaper's and formula to last you a few day's, I won't be back. Please don't contact me, I can't love or care for her. I'm a terrible mother, person, and human being. I know mom and dad will be disappointed in me. I'm sorry to be such a bad person, I'm sorry I'm burdening you. Please try and understand me, try to one day forgive me. Take care of Elizabet Lynn, she deserves someone who can love and raise her to the best of their ability's._

_ Love, Tesa._

Scott stood shocked for only a moment before taking the bags and the baby in the house. His parent's were away celebrating their anniversary, he would wait until they got home to tell them. His niece started crying and he took her out of the car seat and held her.

"Baby Ellie, everything's going to be alright." He whispered rocking her to sleep. His sister didn't leave anything to put her to sleep in so he lay on his bed holding the sleeping infant. It wasn't her fault, he couldn't understand how his sister could blame such an innocent child, but he knew she was taking losing the other baby rough.

* * *

><p>Stella sat on the dock, at her favorite hiding spot. There was a lake about a mile into the wood's that were behind her house. Stella hadn't really accepted the fact that her parent's were divorcing, she didn't want to, they were perfect together. How did her father wake up one morning and decide it wasn't enough, that he needed something more.<p>

"Peek a boo." Stella heard a voice behind her, the girl came and sat next to her.

"Maci?" She questioned, they hadn't hung out since Thanksgiving, Maci felt to guilty.

"Yes mam, the one and only." She smiled as she took her flip flops off and rolled her pant leg's up. She plunged her feet into the ice cold water.

"It's been awhile." Stella shot coldly at Maci.

"Damn, and I thought this slush lake water was cold." Macis voice was hostile.

"Well."

"Look Stell, being gay isn't something that's easy for me. I get that I made a mistake, why do you think I've stayed away for awhile, my entire body has been pulsing with guilt. I couldn't face you, thinking how much I hurt you. My family isn't exactly the most understanding about that shit. I thought it would be easier if I could just go back to being with men. Then it didn't work, I knew I'd need to commit to you, I wasn't ready for that. Commitment means going public, going public means telling my family, telling my family mean's being judged by the people closest to me. That's hard to do, it really is." Her voice pleading forgiveness.

"You don't think I know about telling your parents?" Stella asked, almost outraged.

"Stella, you know it is different. You've never been afraid to do what you believe, you've never cared what people thought of you. I do care, I have trouble disappointing people. I want everyone to like me." Maci groaned, splashing the ice cold water, her body shivering.

* * *

><p>Charlie knocked on Wen's door, Charlie had spent very little time at home since he heard his dad argue that he was gay. Charlie stood outside praying someone was home.<p>

"Oh hi Charlie."Sydney smiled answering the door. Charlie walked in the house, not really invited in. "Wen's not home right now, if you'd like you'd like you can wait around for a little bit. I'm not sure how long he'll be-"

Charlie crashed his lips onto Sydney's, not really able to control his actions. His subconscious was screaming that he needed to prove his father wrong. Sydney kissed back passionately, feeling wanted for the first time in months. After a few minute's they pulled apart, their breathing sporadic. Sydney smiled at the teen, starving for, craving his attention.

"We should probably go upstairs." She said, provocatively as she grabbed his hand and led him up the steps.

* * *

><p>Mo was at a photo shoot, thinking, her and Scott had felt awkward ever since they had sex. She felt as if he was constantly thinking about her, Au naturel. She had no reason to worry, he loved her, she loved him, no reason to worry, right? Mo stood smiling at the camera, she and Ray were doing some photo's for a new line of clothes that would be presented in fashion week in Paris. After what seemed like hour's of shoot's they were allowed to take a break.<p>

"Mo, Ray, I've got big new's baby, big news." Tracey said like a hot shot.

**Lot's of stuff going on in this chapter, next chapter will be a band centered chapter, meaning they will all be together in one place. tell me what you like, let's remind our self to not be hateful. constructive criticism and nice comments only**


	8. Big News

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

The group sat in the food court of the mall eating various foods and drinks. The buzz of people rushing to their favorite stores could be heard easily.

"So grandma met with the lawyer today, and officially wrote dad out of her will." Olivia said awkwardly trying to pick up a piece of orange chicken with her chopsticks.

"So now it goes to who? you?" Stella said picking up her her face sized piece of pizza.

"Yup. Oh Charlie, have you confronted your dad about his statement at Christmas time, yet?" Olivia gave up and stabbed one of the bamboo spears through the chunk of chicken.

"Naw, I've been, uh, busy." Charlie sipped his milkshake.

"Doing?" Wen asked, mouth full of mushed fries.

"Er, stuff. Where's Scott and Mo?" Charlie said changing the awkward topic.

"On their way, she said she has big news." Olivia slurped on a fruit smoothie.

"Does that even taste right with Chinese food?" Stella had a disgusted look on her face.

"Taste's unusual but it's fine." Olivia started waving her arm's frantically. The group turned to see their bassists and second guitarist walking up, fingers intertwined.

"Hi guys." Scott smiled at the group.

"Okay, okay, so I've got big new's" Mo flashed a toothy smile. The group whined and begged for her to spill the news.

"I've been selected to do a run of European fashion shows, I accepted it. I leave in two day's and I'll be gone for at least four months." The gang sat quiet, no one wanted to ask her, or better yet, tell her the problem. "Guy's where's the excitement? The joy? The congratulations?"

"Mo, we graduate, in two and a half months." Wen started as he sipped his pop.

"So?" She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"We start our tour the week after we graduate." Charlie continued.

"So?"

"You'll be gone for four months. We leave on tour in two and a half months. See the problem." Stella said, anger in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I can't get out of it though, I already signed contracts." Mo frowned, realizing her mistake.

"Well great Mo, your bailing on us."Wen sounded very disappointed.

"Well, it's just, I signed contracts I can't go back on. Ray and I were just excited to go and see Europe, and do real runway jobs. I didn't even think about our tour." Mo apologized to the unsympathetic teen's.

"Ray? Your spending four months...alone...in Europe...WITH RAY?"Scott slammed his fist down on the table.

**Shorter chapter, clearly, that's how I wanted it. I didn't want some elaborate chapter with millions of things going on, I wanted to slow it down and give just one major change for the band to deal with. I'm thinking of setting up this story in a way that leads to a potential sequel, not totally sure yet. As always, don't be hateful, constructive criticism and positive reviews only  
><strong>


	9. Sinking In

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth but you already know that I do however own the giant puggle that is crushing my right lung right now.  
><strong>

Charlie smiled into Sydney's eyes, they always lay staring at each other after being Intimate.

"Your absolutely beautiful." Charlie stroked her cheek gently.

"I love you." Sydney breathed all doe eyed.

"I love you too." Charlie replied as he started to get up, get dressed and leave.

* * *

><p>Scott sat in his room with baby Ellie in his arm's, his parent's weren't much help with her, they were having the same trouble Scott's sister had had. With Mo off in Europe probably shagging with Ray, Scott had little to do so he didn't mind taking care of his beautiful niece.<p>

"Baby Ellie, you are the sweetest little girl in the world. I'm sorry you weren't able to have a mommy and a daddy that loved you." Scott whispered to the sleeping infant. Scott's phone buzzed, a text from Mo.

_Mo: Miss You. xoxo_

_Scott: Miss u2. hugs and kisses_

_Mo: How's my girl baby Ellie?_

_Scott: She's doing gr8. We have a check up 2morrow with her pediatrician._

_Mo: Awww, tell me how it goes. She's such a little cuddle bug. I miss my lil girl._

_Scott: I'll send you some pictures when she's up. _

_Mo: Pinky promise? :)_

_Scott: Pinky Promise :)_

_Mo: g2g, love you._

_Scott: love u2_

* * *

><p>Stella was at the Milky Cow, an old fashioned Ice Cream parlor, that was a comfy cozy meant for everyone to feel at home, type of establishment.<p>

"I mean can you believe, she just up and left lemonade mouth? For modeling? With friggen RAY?" Maci winced when she heard the name Ray.

"Well maybe she genuinely forgot that your tour started so soon."Maci defended.

"Or maybe she's just a big bitch who used are band to get what she wanted and now she backing out of the band." Stella stabbed her spoon through a banana in her banana split.

"I don't think she would do that, she told her parent's she wasn't going to college in order to be with the band right?" Maci trying to remember what Stella had said before.

"Yea I mean you could be right but I don't think so." Stella huffed.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Wen were laying on the ground outside Olivia's house, looking into the sky.<p>

"Do you think she'll come back?" Olivia exhaled, breaking the silence.

"Maybe, it's Mo, she's like head over hills for Scott, I think she'll be back." Wen comforted.

"True, but she's been working with Ray so so much, what if she falls for him?" Olivia said with a pit in her stomach.

"Please, Ray's a total loser, she'd never go after him. He's a total Douche-a-saurus Rex." Wen smiled at his girlfriend.

"Wen that's not nice, true, but not nice." Olivia giggled.

**Okay so this is defiantly a lighter chapter, more just sinking in to the change. As always don't be hateful. Nice or constructive criticism comments only. Please and thanks.**


	10. The Band, And Mo

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**continuing  
><strong>

It was the day after graduation and the band was hanging out discussing their upcoming tour, trying to make the necessary adjustment's and just hanging out and having a good old time.

"Anyone talk to Mo lately?" Stella asked as she crunched down on some potato chips.

"Maybe Scott, but not Wen or I." Olivia replied drinking from her can of Mel's Lemonade.

"I haven't." Charlie added.

"I did like two week's ago." Scott admitted starring down at his phone.

"Well any idea when she's planning on coming back?" Stella asked annoyed.

"Nope, they extended her whatever another month minimum." Scott sighed, he missed his girlfriend.

"Oh my god, is she leaving the band? What the hell?" Stella groaned, she was taking Mo's discussion pretty personally.

* * *

><p>Mo was standing in the dressing room trying on some elaborate, over the top outfit ready for her turn which was a few minutes away. She starred at her phone putting off texting her friend's back home.<p>

"What's up?" Trinity, her roommate, who was also a model asked.

"Nothing." Mo frowned.

"Seriously, I'm not stupid, are you sad your boyfriend left?"

"Huh? Oh Ray, he wasn't my boyfriend, and no that's not it. I mean ya I miss him, he was my best friend since I came here. I understand he had to leave because of a family thing, but it's my boyfriend Scott and my whole band." Mo started in whiny tone.

"Look, keep your head up and look gorgeous, other wise this business will rip you to shreds, besides you'll be back with them soon enough." Trinity smiled at her friend.

"Your right, I just miss them so much." Mo said as her name was called to get ready.

**So I have the next few chapters thought out pretty far into the story, yay for 7hour car trips.**


	11. Day's Before Tour

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**Sorry about the first part being written in first person, I don't know why I did that but I didn't notice until it was done.  
><strong>

"Hi mom." I said as I came through the front door, my mom had a bottle of wine in one hand and a letter in the other, tears covering her face. "What's wrong?"

"I was fired, and I got the letter from our lawyer, our divorce is finalized." She cried out. "Your going on tour, I'm going to be alone all summer."

I slowly took the bottle of wine from her hand. I pulled her up into a big hug, she started laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha, I'm an old divorcee who's own kid's don't want anything to do with her, I should just jump off a cliff." She chuckled in between words.

"Momma, let's go out to eat, Mexican?" She nodded and I grabbed her a coat and we headed out the door. We arrived quickly at El Mexicano, lame right? Its so super delicious though, like unbelievably.

"We need a bowl of Queso, she'll have an extra spicy jumbo burrito with rice and bean's on the sides. I'd like fajita's, mixed steak and chicken,no beans, and a side of guacamole. Oh and we will have to Cola's" I ordered while mom tried to compose herself.

"Thanks sweety." She frowned, starring at the chips and salsa.

"Go on tour with us." Her face brightened almost instantly.

"I couldn't." She smiled, trying to hide the excitement. I plunged a chip in to the salsa then crunched it in my mouth.

"No you should so go, you could watch baby Ellie while we're on stage, I mean if you wanted to." I said, Scott's parent's had made it clear that they weren't interested in their daughter's reject baby, so Scott had to take care of it.

"Oh I'd love that, I love baby's, and It's not like I have anything better to do." She cheered up a bit, but I could tell she was still upset, she had every right to be.

"Plus you get to travel the world, it's our first world wide tour." I said trying to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>"Wen I love you." Olivia said while packing her bags for the tour, they were video chatting on their computers.<p>

"Good." Wen replied, Olivia turned around to face the little web cam and stuck her tongue out.

"Jerk!." She shouted, he just laughed, they had been together for four year's, she couldn't imagine her life with out him.

"I love you too. You know that." She smiled and resumed packing her clothes. What she didn't was that, just out of the web cam's site, Wen was playing with a small black box.

"You know, this will be the first time I've ever left the good old U.S.A." Olivia said looking for her favorite dress.

"Really, I've been to Mexico, that's it though." Wen smiled, Olivia had always wanted to go to Rome and ride the gondola's.

"You know where I've always wanted to visit?" She started to tell him, one more time.

"Gondola's, Rome, I heard you the first two million times." He teased, she just laughed as she plopped on her bed.

"Okay, so maybe I've mentioned it once or twice." She sighed, ready to leave in the morning.

"Or three hundred times." Wen had been packed for a few days, he was excited to see the world with the love of his life.

"Oh shut up." Olivia groaned, she knew he was just teasing. She looked around at her room, she always missed it when she went on tour. Her framed picture of her and her mom. Her gumball machine turned lamp, her round bed, her nightstand that had a crack in it. This room was a picture of who she was and how she grew up and she loved that feeling on the plane ride home, knowing she'd be back in her comfy bed.

"Hey Olivia." She was pulled back into reality by the voice of her boyfriend on the screen.

"Yea!" She sighed.

"Do you think this is going to be it for Lemonade Mouth? Do you think Mo is giving it up, for modeling and Europe? And Scott, he's taking care of a baby, that's not going to be easy on tour." Wen sounded truly unsure of the band's future.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Olivia had dreaded the thought, but while she loved the band, she was ready to live a normal life.

* * *

><p>Charlie had left Sydney once more, he didn't want to think about spending the whole summer away from her. They had fallen in love over the past few months and it was hard being away for so long, when they only got to see each other rarely anyway.<p>

_Sydney: I love you. Have fun on tour. Don't forget me ;)_

_Charlie: Love you too. I will. I won't, we'll video chat all the time, I promise._

_Sydney: Good. Wen's dad promised we'd fly out and see you guy's in Rome. So we'll have to figure something out for then. _

_Charlie:Oh livin' dangerously, oh lala._

_Sydney: He doesn't love me, so why should I care?_

_Charlie: I guess._

Every time Wen's dad was mentioned, a ping of guilt attacked Charlies stomach. He argued that it wasn't his fault, that Wen's dad forced Sydney to him. He knew deep down, that it was his fault, that he knew better than what he was doing.

**So I'm bringing this to a wrap soon, the end of the tour will be the end of the story. I'm debating on whether or not I want to do a sequel. Not sure yet. Nothing hateful please, constructive criticism and positivity only please.**


	12. The Big Question

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I do not own lemonade mouth or any of it's characters, I only own this story plot.**

**A shorter chapter, I'm not completely satisfied with it but I've rewrote it a few times and it's the best I could come up with.  
><strong>

The band was in Rome, they were about half way through their tour, Mo was finally back with the band. They were finishing up singing Breakthrough, Wen grabbed a microphone and started talking.

"Olivia White!" He said walking up behind her, she smiled embarrassed.

"Ya." She said into her microphone, she saw him get down on one knee in front of her, and thousands of others in the audience.

"Will you marry me?" He smiled holding out the ring, Olivia's grandma was watching from the right wing, next to Sydney and Wen's dad.

"Oh, oh my gosh." Olivia was speechless. "Yes."

"Good." He said placing the ring on her finger as the band and the audience and their relatives clapped and cheered. "Okay, we got fan's waiting for the rest of our set."

"Let's GO." Stella shouted, Olivia smiled and waited for the music to start playing so she could start singing.

* * *

><p>After the show, Stella and the rest of the band congratulated the newly engaged couple. Before Wen took Olivia on the evening he had planned. Mo and Scott disappeared to who knows where with baby Ellie. Stella and her mom went to roam Rome. Charlie was getting ready to go chill in his hotel when Sydney him that they needed to talk.<p>

"Yea?" Charlie said as he entered the dressing room where she was sitting crying her eye's out.

"I'm p-p-pregnant." She said through the sobs.

"With Wen's dad's kid?" Charlie said eye's wide, hopeful it was.

"No." She replied, Charlie went ghost white.

"What?" He said in terror, he had just wrecked Wen's family, and probably the entire band once this got out.

"Yea. What are we going to do?" She looked scared to death.

"Well, I'm going to be here for you. The whole way through." Charlie stumbled across his words. "Can we wait to tell people until the end of the tour though?"

"Sure." She inhaled.

* * *

><p>"When the tour's over I'm going back to my apartment in Paris, for good." Mo told Scott, who sighed heavily.<p>

"What?" He sounded upset.

"I want you to come with me." She finished her thought."My family has pretty much disowned me, and I have a modeling career there. I want you there with me."

**So as I said I'm wrapping this up soon. this is the start of that obvious. Constructive criticism and positivity only nothing hateful please.**


End file.
